


Who knew you never deepthroated before, Draco?

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Harry, Consent is Sexy, Draco is a deepthroat virgin, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Harry, light dom harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: ‘Don’t spill, love. It would be such a shame if I had to punish you this morning.’ Harry looks at him, his eyes glistening with playful provocation.Harry did warn him, but naturally Draco doesn’t listen.Talk, trust and consent are extremely important, especially when you’re venturing down a light dom/sub Avenue and have issues like our beloved boys. Lucky for Draco, confident Harry is experienced and knows just how to get Draco to have The Talk. And of course, there’s some good smut in between. Who knew Draco had never deep throated before? Thank goodness Harry’s there for him too, to guide him through.





	1. Deep throating tips by Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back with more smutty Draco and Harry moments. This is a series, but you can read each ficlet on its own. It makes more sense when you read them all, though. This one had two chapters, one smutfilled and one with a bit of angst. The second chapter has body issues and explicit past abuse. Don’t read if this triggers you! First chapter is sort of safe, though. Just a few clues for the next chapter and smut. If you’re not sure, please don’t read. I don’t want you to feel bad because of a fic, okay?
> 
> I’m open for requests, should you have an adventure for our boys in mind, please let me know!

Harry apparates them straight into his bedroom, already sucking at the mousse spots on Draco’s face. The spots are a reminder of their glorious sexual encounter and the hilarious food fight afterwards in restaurant the Ramblas. It makes Draco’s ludicrously spent cock twitch a little, just thinking about it.

Harry starts unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. Draco pushes him off, casting a quick scourgify on himself. Seeing the disappointment in Harry’s eyes, het tells him ‘I already came thrice, you know. Now it’s time for me to repay the service.’ Draco pushes him on the bed, tugging his trousers down for better access and casting a protection spell for safety. He gives him a proper blowjob, Harry’s moans as he sucks him off tell him it’s received well. He swallows every drop.

It gets him off the hook.

Harry gets up. ‘I could use a nice after sex shower, couldn’t you?’ Stark naked, he walks to his bathroom, his cock lazily swaying from side to side. ‘Coming?’

Draco swallows. He desperately wants to come. But he also desperately wants to keep some things to himself.

‘Well? If you want to come, you’d better take off that poncy shirt. Or maybe you’d rather have me take it off for you?’ Draco starts and stops in his tracks again. His own indecision frustrates him.

‘Dear Merlin, are you shy? The great Draco Malfoy, embarrassed to be nude?’ Harry grins. ‘I’ve already seen your cock, thrice, love. I think I can handle the rest of you.’

Draco’s treacherous body goes rigid, muscles clamping up, fists clenched next to his body. ‘Draco?’ Harry immediately senses there’s something off. ‘What’s the matter?’ He makes his way over to Draco, who has started trembling. ‘Is it all right if I hug you?’ Harry asks. Draco nods, his teeth are chattering. He feels the urge to throw up.

Harry wraps his strong arms around Draco. ‘There now, nothing to worry about. It’s okay, love. If you don’t want me to see you naked, it’s all right. As long as I can see that lovely cock sometimes, I’m happy.’

Tears well up in Draco’s eyes. His voice comes out hoarse. ‘I want to... I want to get this off my chest. But I’m not sure if I’m ready.’

‘Take your time, love. Take your time. Let’s get to bed. We can shower in the morning. Separately, if you want. For now, we’ll just sleep. ‘Kay?’

Draco looks grateful at Harry. He thinks he can trust him, but he’s just not ready yet. His legs start swaying, but Harry’s strong arms catch him. Exhausted, Draco lets Harry lead him to bed. He feels Harry’s magic cleaning him up, transfiguring his shirt into a comfy tee as he covers him up in blissfully soft blankets, stroking his hair gently. ‘You did so well, love. Now sleep tight.’ Harry presses a soft kiss on his forehead. Draco feels more than he sees Harry give him a sweet smile as he drifts to sleep. The sleep is long, heavenly and for once the nightmares are absent.

A pesky ray of sunlight is forcing itself obtrusively in Draco’s eyes. Draco finds himself waking from it, in the middle of the day. Disoriented for a minute, he looks around and sees Harry in his bed. Wait, not his bed. Harry’s. Harry is looking at him like he’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen.

‘Good morning, love’ Harry greets, as if no awkward conversation has happened yesterday. ‘Breakfast? I’ll whip up some omelettes, if you like?’

‘I would love that.’

Harry gets up. ‘The shower is all yours, if you want. Make it quick.’ His eyes shine mischievously ‘Come downstairs when you’re finished. If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have that breakfast from a plate.’

Draco flushes and hastily makes his way to the shower.

Downstairs, Harry is already sitting on a kitchen chair. Scrumptiously naked, confident and sexy. Draco wonders what he has in mind, as he sits at the table. Harry’s set it with a lovely mismatched set of porcelain, all colors of the rainbow. There are buns, chocolate and sticky ones, thick slices of crusty whole grain bread, juices, coffee and tea. The smell of a perfectly cooked mushroom omelette fills the kitchen.

‘Good boy. All clean and quick about it. Let’s keep it that way. Want a chocolate bun?’ Draco picks one and eats it, his stomach growling from all the heavy labor his body has had to endure yesterday.

‘Don’t spill, love. It would be such a shame if I had to punish you this morning.’ Harry looks at him, his eyes glistening with playful provocation.

Draco’s cock stirs at the prospect. He glances at Harry as he takes another bun and starts smearing the sticky cinnamon sugar deliberately around his mouth. Harry looks at him like he’s ready to devour him, a thoroughly filthy grin forming on his lips.

‘Now, now, love. You shouldn’t have done that, should you? Do you want some of the omelette I’ve made?’

‘Huh, no consequences? Am I still allowed to eat?’ Draco asks, slightly taken aback.

‘Oh love, you’re going to eat all right. Just not of a plate. Filthy things like you don’t deserve fine porcelain, do they?’

‘I’m not eating off the bloody floor, if that’s what you’re insinuating!’ Draco’s eyes are suddenly blazing.

‘While I appreciate your creative thinking, today I have something else in mind. Now watch.’ Harry gets up and whips the omelette out of the pan. He halves it, and puts one halve on a plate. Harry sits himself back on the chair and starts eating. ‘Hmm, Good.’ He makes indecent little grunts while he eats. The grunts set up camp in Draco’s rapidly hardening cock. Harry groans appreciatively as he finishes his plate, licking his lips clean.

Draco looks at the omelette, drooling, and waits impatiently for Harry to make his move. Harry cleans up his plate with a crust of bread, and moves all the dishes to the kitchen sink. Harry crawls on the now empty table, laying flat on his back and spells the rest of the omelette on his stomach and cock. ‘You can eat now.’ He looks cheekily at Draco. ‘You’ll get dessert if you clean up your plate. Make sure you leave no crumbs behind.’ Harry pushes his hands behind his head and makes himself comfortable.

Draco’s cock tents up his trousers with immodest enthusiasm. He feels the familiar redness creep up his neck, as he drinks in the sight of a very naked Harry, clothed in only mushroom omelette. His mouth waters again, but this time the eggs are not the main reason.

‘Anytime today would be great, love.’ Harry teases. Draco picks up his cutlery. ‘Nope. Filthy boys are not allowed to use tableware of any kind. Put that obscene mouth of yours to use.’

Draco puts down his knife and fork and carefully takes a tiny bite of the omelette at Harry’s belly button. It tastes like fluffy, hearty perfection on a plate..uhm..stomach.

Harry gaze follows him, eyes inky black with desire. Hesitation forgotten, Draco gobbles up the rest of the omelette, savoring every bite of rich flavor, mixed with Harry’s own arousing, musky taste. Harry’s cock springs up, bobbing and trying it’s best to gain Draco’s attention.

Draco flicks his tongue over the now free part of Harry’s stomach, carefully avoiding his groin, licking it clean of salt and oil. His tongue swirls over Harry’s pronounced abs, sucking gently at his hip bones. Harry moans.

Hungry for more, Draco follows the trail of small brown hairs down to Harry’s prick. He carefully licks the base of Harry’s cock, tasting eggs and Harry. Harry’s cock swells even further, the tip glistening in precome. Draco teases Harry’s cock, circling around the base, tongue lapping up and down his girth.

Deciding he’s had enough, Harry grabs Draco’s hair and pushes his head down on his cock. ‘Naughty ones must be punished, don’t you agree? Now start sucking.’ Harry guides Draco’s head up and down, using a bit more force than necessary. It arouses Draco even more, he feels his own neglected cock bursting with want.

Harry moans as he keeps on bobbing Draco’s head, pressing his length further in. Draco does his best to use his tongue, make it good for Harry, but he keeps on gagging, not able to take it in as deep as Harry seems to want him to. His tears well up as he feels useless. Harry stills. ‘Have you ever deep throated before, love?’ He asks.

Draco shakes his head. He flushes even deeper, sure that Harry doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore, sure he’s doing it all wrong. He wants to retreat, but Harry starts speaking in encouraging tones.

‘You’re doing great, love. If you want me to stop, squeeze my hand.’ Draco doesn’t squeeze. ‘If you want me to go slow, you can squeeze my hand at anytime, okay?’ Harry strokes his hair, a gentle gesture that calms Draco. It makes him feel he’s in control of this.

‘Just relax. Let your throat adjust, feel the rhythm. Breath through your nose. If you can’t breathe, just let my prick slide out a bit.’ Harry’s fingertips circle Draco’s scalp, massaging him. Draco suppresses a moan.

‘It’s perfectly fine to gag or moan, it feels marvelous from my side. Don’t think you’re doing it wrong. If the feeling gets overwhelming, touch yourself, your own pleasure makes you more relaxed.’ The ministrations from Harry’s long, slender fingers feel incredibly soothing.

‘If you don’t want to continue, just revert to a normal blow or hand job. Both are equally fine with me. When I come deep in your throat, swallow hard, so you won’t gag. And trust me, you’re doing fine. If you doubt it, feel how hard I am. Don’t overthink. Yeah?’ Draco nods around his cock. The thought Harry likes what he’s doing makes him giddy.

Draco tries to relax his throat. Harry waits a moment, to make sure Draco’s ready, before he forces Draco’s head down again, pushing his hips up in sync.

Harry thrusts deep into his throat, making him choke. This time Draco knows what to expect, which makes it easier. Draco slowly strokes his own cock, using the feeling to relax. ‘You’re doing so well, such an obedient little thing. You spoil me with that luscious mouth of yours. Letting me fuck your throat as deep as I can, taking every inch of my large cock like a good lad.’ Harry moans loudly.

‘Oh yes, if you keep doing this, I’ll come so hard, you’ll be choking on my sperm.’ Draco whimpers. ‘Do you want that? You dirty, gorgeous thing? Do you want me to spoof up that lovely, tight throat of yours?’ Harry’s rough-edged voice becomes uneven, his breathing erratic. Draco wants him to come. He murmurs something around Harry’s cock, which makes Harry groan even louder. ‘Gonna come, so good, so good...’

The telltale sign of stillness warns Draco Harry’s on the edge. He starts swallowing, prolonging Harry’s release. Harry’s orgasm is intense, spurts of semen fill up Draco’s throat, warm liquid trickling down his throat. Proudly he realizes he doesn’t gag. His cock throbs, but Draco’s not sure if he is allowed to continue.

Still panting, Harry tells him: ‘You can come yourself too, love. Do you want that? I want you to be done in ten strokes. Can you do that for me?’

Draco starts thrusting his own cock, coming embarrassingly hard from the third stroke. Harry looks at him in appreciation. ‘You did so well, love. I’m proud of you.’ Harry cleans them both, windless and wordless.

‘Let’s have some coffee, and then we talk.’ Shit, of course. Harry with his Saviour complex, of course he wants to talk. Well, best get it over with!


	2. We’ll talk tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me! The tiny bit of angst I had planned got out of hand! I swear I just wanted to make Draco insecure about his body and scars, but our poor boy had other plans. To not make him feel too messed up, I added a bit of smoochy smut in the end.
> 
> Warning: this part got a lot more intense than I intended. If rape and abuse triggers you, please don’t read. There’s no gore or too many details, but better be safe than sorry, okay?

Harry sits on his ridiculously soft, comfy couch. He has put on boxers and a plain white shirt, that is clearly in love with his abs, as it clings possessively around them. Harry pats the couch next to him. ‘Sit.’

Draco swallows. Show time. He sits himself next to Harry, who puts his arm leisurely behind him.

‘If we’re going to continue this lovely little adventure we’re having, we’re going to set some rules, okay? I need to know what you’re comfortable with and how I know you’ve had enough.’

‘Don’t worry, I’m not a distressed damsel in need of our mighty Saviour Potter.’ Draco sneers as he feels an uncomfortable, unexplainable anger coming up.

Harry tuts. ‘Draco, Draco, Draco. As much as I enjoy myself, you’re not getting any fun if you don’t tell me what you want and where your limits are.’

‘I... I-‘ Draco stutters. Fuck. He hates this. He wants to tell Harry everything, but he lacks the courage. He is afraid Harry will think less of him. He feels tears welling up as he averts his head.

Harry gently grabs his chin and tilts it back, looking into Draco’s eyes. ‘I really like you, Draco. I don’t want to hurt you unintentionally, so it’s crucial we have this conversation. I do respect if you’re not ready to talk yet, the consequence is vanilla sex. We both know that’s not what you want.’

‘Maybe... Maybe if you go first, I’ll be more courageous?’ Draco’s words stumble out of his mouth. He curses himself for being such a bloody idiot.

Harry looks away. He is silent for a moment. ‘Okay. After Voldemort I made certain never to let anyone rule me again. Him and Dumbledore, and also my obnoxious uncle and aunt before them, tried to control me. They tried to make me do what they wanted, turn me into someone I’m not, and it really pissed me off.’ Harry’s eyes are venomous as they fix on a faraway point in space, his jaw clenching hard.

‘When I broke up with Gin, I found I wasn’t only attracted to women. As I had my share of quick fucks, I discovered my own rather dominant nature. It felt good to be in control after so many years of following orders. I swore I never would put anyone in this dependent position I was in though, not without proper means of escape. So there it is. I like domineering, but I never, ever want to hurt anyone the way I was hurt. It’s why I find safe words and signals of the utmost importance.’

Harry’s jaw relaxes as he looks inquiring at Draco. Draco’s heart flops in his chest. Isn’t this what this is all about? His desire to be dominated? Draco knows his own submissive character. A treat that wasn’t always there.

As if Harry reads his thoughts, he asks: ‘Draco, you weren’t always this submissive. We used to have enormous power struggles. What happened? If, that is, you want to talk about it?’ The look of genuine interest and the lack of force makes Draco feel he can trust Harry. That, and the threat of plain sex, makes him decide.

Draco swallows and averts his eyes. His voice is strangely devoid of emotion when he starts talking. ‘The Dark Lord told me it was a test. A test if I was resilient enough to take my mark. At first it wasn’t so bad. It was pure physical violence. They used me to blow off steam. I didn’t mind. It made me feel important, to be the one to relieve their stress. I fought them all and I felt proud even if I lost. As a disturbing side effect it also turned me on. It made me think about all those duels you and I had and suddenly things clicked into place.’

He glances at Harry. ‘The way I used to wank after our fights, almost running to the loo with want. The adrenaline that sizzled through my veins after our encounters. I knew then and there that violence and fighting turned me on beyond avail. What I didn’t know yet is that I like to be commandeered, but the fucking bastards made me find out.’ Draco exhales.

‘It changed the day you walked in. Of course I recognized you immediately. But I knew I couldn’t hand you over. I couldn’t let you get slaughtered by our Dark Mad Megalomaniac. I was shitscared. It was the first time I began to second guess my mark. Of course the bloody Dark Lord was furious when he found out. He threw me in the cellar, without a fucking wand. They-‘ Harry is silent. He gives Draco’s thigh an encouraging squeeze.

‘They...’ Draco can’t get himself to form the words, so he gets up instead and unbuttons his shirt. After a moment of hesitation, he lets it glide off his shoulders. He sees Harry watching him, following the trail of scars.

To his surprise, Harry doesn’t give the normal reaction of pity or repulsion. He just watches him and nods, eyes transfixed on the scars. There’s something predatory about his gaze, something that makes Draco feel strangely wanted. Almost imperceptible, Harry licks his lips. Shit, they are both raving mad, aren’t they? Harry tears his gaze from his body as Draco continues.

‘They started dueling me, but without a wand, this time there was no glorious victory. I took beating upon beating. The arousal stayed, until they started breaking me, Crucio by Crucio. It was too much to take. I tried to stop them, but they kept throwing their unforgivables at me. It hurt so bloody much, Harry. I was petrified, I kept thinking about Longbottom’s parents and what the Crucio did to them.’ Harry watches him, jaw clenched, his nostrils flaring, anger showing in the crease between his eyebrow.

‘They had not right, love. No right to put you through this without a way out.’

‘The first time I-‘ Draco’s voice wavers and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to go on. He falls back on the couch, his body involuntary starts to shake.

Harry looks at him, anger immediately replaced by empathy and genuine concern. ‘It will help to talk, love. But I respect you if you stop. It’s your call, you’re in control. No pressure. Okay?’ He gently tucks a stray piece of Draco’s hair behind his ear, his thumb stroking his chin. Draco swallows again. ‘The...’ his voice comes out thin and croaky, and he clears his throat. Harry puts his hand on his back. Finding his voice again, Draco resumes.

‘The first time I got raped, I felt sick and threw up. Countless Death Eaters and other fuckers came by after that. They would come alone, at night. Some were gentle, almost kind. Some weren’t. I would still feel filthy in the morning, but the initial shock had worn off. It was better than being Crucio’d. After a while I started to enjoy myself. I liked the feeling of being helpless, being overpowered. I got aroused when they forced me on all fours, when they hit or hexed me. It made me harder than I ever was.’

Draco’s volume increases. ‘Do you freaking hear me, Harry? I got randy as a teenager by being fucking forced balls deep! Who in their right state of mind finds bloody pleasure in this deluded shite? I fucking hated myself for being this twisted, sick cunt. Who for fucks sake likes being fucking raped?!’ Draco realizes he’s shouting. He stills, shoulders slumping as he buries his face in his hands. Shame washes over him. He’s sure Harry doesn’t want anything to do with him, now he knows how sinful and fucked up he is.

‘Oh love...’ Harry looks at him with so much compassion, it almost smothers Draco.  
‘I hate what you’ve been through.’ Shite, pity is even worse. Draco knows he is deranged, he had enjoyed the rape, the overpowering and even some of the torture. He doesn’t want someone feeling sorry for him. Doesn’t deserve it. He had thought Harry, of all people, would understand. Would know what to do, would save him, would give him what he needs.

Well, looks like he’s wrong. Harry is just the same as all the others. Too kind, too compassionate now he knows he’s damaged goods to give him what he needs. Suddenly a strange, bitter feeling takes control of him.

He wants to get up, but Harry grabs his wrist. ‘Don’t. I’m not done yet.’ Harry’s voice has darkened and has a raw edge to it. His eyes are blazing.

‘Don’t for a minute think I find you mental or cracked up. I love your submissiveness, it’s a rare treat. But yours should come with a fierce sense of disobedience. It suits you better than the insecure, timid person that sometimes shines through.’ Harry looks at him intensely. Draco has to close his eyes to shield himself from it.

‘I hate them for doing this to you. For taking you without the right precautions, for not regarding your needs. For making you feel faulty, dirty and self conscious. Most of all I hate them for being the first to do this to you. It should’ve been me, I would’ve taken care of you, let you know how special you were after I had fucked you senseless. Your story arouses me.’ Draco’s eyes flutter open. What the bloody hell...?

‘Yes, Draco, it arouses me. Knowing you can take pain and discomfort. Knowing you’re turned on by force. It makes me want to fuck you right here, right now.’ Draco shifts, as something is growing in his pants. Shit, he is bonkers, to want this madness.

Harry seems to read his mind, again. ‘Don’t, Draco. It’s perfectly normal to crave this. Nothing’s wrong with you. Unless you think something’s wrong with me for getting aroused too.’

Does he think that? No, most certainly not. He loves the way Harry is open about his preferences. The easy way he handles his desires, how confident he is, how selfsure about his body, knowing exactly what he likes and dislikes. Barely audible he whispers: ‘I wish I could be as confident as you are’.

‘Then let me help. I will show you just how perfect you are. I will tell you over and over again how gorgeous you are, how well you can follow orders. How I love it when your disobedience takes over. I will force you to do things, but you are the one in true control and can always, and I mean on every single occasion, tell me to stop. I will respect your limits without fail. I will take care of you, my precious thing, if you let me. Do you want that?’

Draco feels overwhelmed. Maybe he was wrong about Harry. Maybe he does know what he wants. He gives Harry a small nod.

‘You have to tell me. Do you want that?’

‘Yes, I want you to help me.’

‘Thank you for trusting me. I hope you understand the importance of safewords now?’

Draco nods. ‘Yes’

‘We can do it now or later, you decide. I understand if you’re too exhausted now.’ Harry pulls Draco on his lap, giving him a tight hug. Draco hugs back, smelling Harry’s hair. It smells ridiculously good. Harry pushes him back a bit, enlarging the distance between their heads. Harry cups his cheeks. His eyes wander to Draco’s lips. ‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good boy, telling me what you want.’ Harry gently presses his lips against Draco’s. Softly, he starts kissing him, his lips trailing Draco’s ever so slowly. Draco wants more and tries to deepen the kiss. Harry retreats a bit. ‘Patience, dear Draco. I’ll decide when we take it further. We’ve got all the time in the world.’ His hands make their way to Draco’s soft hair. Draco sighs.

Harry resumes his tender caress as he flicks his tongue over Draco’s lips, nibbling at his upper lip. Harry’s tongue grazes softly between his lips, as he deliberately starts darting it in and out. Draco stifles a little moan. It’s like Harry’s fucking his lips. It’s fucking sexy. He feels his cock getting incredibly interested. Again.

Harry softly tugs Draco’s hair. A tiny noise escapes Draco’s mouth. Damn, this feels so bloody good. ‘You like that, now don’t you?’ Harry pulls his hair a bit more forceful. Draco can’t bite back his groans as he shudders from the painful pleasure. He feels Harry’s cock pressing up with each noise he makes.

Harry’s forces his way in Draco’s mouth, plundering it with his tongue. Their tongues are teasing, chasing after each other like it’s a bloody quidditch game. Draco starts moving in Harry’s lap, grinding their erections against each other. Harry moans. ‘I like that, love. You’re so hot’, he murmurs between kisses. Draco grabs his neck for more leverage.

As Harry bucks his hips up, Draco feels how far along he is. He shudders from the extra friction it causes. Harry grabs Draco’s arse and grinds his groin against Draco’s. Draco feels pleasure vibrate through his spine as he tilts his head back. Harry starts sucking his throat. ‘Oh gods, Draco. Gorgeous Draco, you’re going to be the death of me.’

Draco increases the pace, his breathing already becoming irregular. He knows he isn’t going to last. He shudders as his orgasm ripples through him, making him come in his pants like a 17-year old. Trying to catch his breath, he leans into Harry, foreheads against each other. They are wheezing together.

‘You are such a beautiful man, Draco. I can’t wait until we’ve negotiated our limits, so I can try out all this wicked stuff I’ve been thinking about.’ Harry murmurs against his lips. Draco’s blush turns into a dark crimson as he feels the dizzying sensation of Harry’s magic wash over him, cleaning him.

Maybe Harry knows what he needs after all. Maybe he can help him heal what’s been broken. Suddenly the conversation about limits doesn’t look as appaling anymore. Harry kisses him once again. ‘You’re perfect, Draco Malfoy.’ Draco leans into Harry and closes his eyes. Harry wraps his arms around him and gently strokes his hair. For the first time in years Draco feels safe and loved. A small tear escapes the corner of his eye. Harry kisses it away as Draco feels himself getting drowsy.

Tomorrow. The talk has to wait until tomorrow, he thinks as he feels himself slipping into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Ideas are always welcome. Always wanted our boys to do somerhing? Now is your change!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
